


You are always here to me

by Veronika_from_Russia



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronika_from_Russia/pseuds/Veronika_from_Russia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ривер давно нет в живых, но она продолжает заботиться о своём Докторе. И он не может вечно притворяться, что ничего не замечает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Источники идеи:  
> 1\. фик http://ficbook.net/readfic/1334632  
> 2\. арт https://pp.vk.me/c425529/v425529708/570d/CkbGEI95KWw.jpg

ТАРДИС трясло и чуть не качало от грохота битвы. Консоль тревожно гудела и переливалась разными огнями - крайняя степень опасности. На экране мелькали картины сражения, снаряды пролетали, едва не касаясь деревянной обивки ТАРДИС, пару раз её уже серьёзно задело. Но машина времени не могла улететь из страшного места: в ней не было её хозяина. Похитителя. Друга. 

Её Доктор бегал сейчас по вражеской базе и никак не мог добраться до своей верной старушки. 

 

Наконец, дверь с грохотом распахнулась, и галлифреец ввалился в комнату, сразу же рухнув на пол ничком. Единственное, на что хватило его сил - крикнуть: «Включить невидимость!». Любую другую команду, с помощью которой можно было удрать из этого места или времени, нужно было вводить вручную. А для этого надо было добраться до консоли.

Одной рукой Доктор попытался приподняться над полом, другая, простреленная, безвольно висела вдоль туловища. Прекратив бесполезные попытки, Доктор снова опустился на пол. 

Вдруг в воздухе мелькнуло что-то светло-золотистое, и над Доктором в тревоге склонилась женщина в сверкающем белом платье и с кудрявыми волосами. Шипя ругательства, она прислушалась к его дыханию и сама облегчённо выдохнула. Но радоваться было ещё рано: состояние его было тяжёлым.

\- Самоуверенный идиот, - со слезами в голосе заговорила она, - и что мне прикажешь теперь делать, если я даже прикоснуться к тебе не могу? Да я бы тебя на руках… Сволочь без чувства самосохранения… Активировать голосовой интерфейс! - обернулась она к консоли.  
Посреди комнаты возникло изображение Доктора.  
\- Голосовой интерфейс активирован. Доктор ранен. Регенерация невоз…  
\- Заткнись! - рявкнула женщина, - повторяй за мной. Всё, что я скажу.  
\- Всё, что я скажу, - отозвался механический голос. Женщина закатила глаза, но удержалась от комментариев.  
\- Доктор, сосредоточься! - почти прошептала она, снова обратив на Доктора взгляд встревоженных серо-зелёных глаз.  
\- Доктор, сосредоточься, - тупо повторил интерфейс.  
\- Тебе надо добраться до консоли. ТАРДИС могут разбомбить даже невидимую. Доктор, очнись! Милый, это очень важно!

Голографический Доктор повторил.  
Настоящий Доктор не шелохнулся. 

Женская ладонь невесомо провела по простреленному плечу, по неглубокой, но очень опасной ране на затылке, немного задержалась перед губами, будто могла почувствовать его дыхание, и остановилась на изогнутой рваной царапине между лопатками.

\- Вспомни то, ради чего ты должен проснуться, - заговорила она, уже не обращая внимания на интерфейс, - вспомни своих друзей. Вспомни всё самое хорошее и красивое, что ты видел, мой безумный бродяга. Все свои милые глупости. Вспомни… меня, - последнее слово было почти не слышно даже ей самой, и потому не было повторено голограммой.

Доктор вдруг пошевелился и сделал новую попытку приподняться. Блуждающий взгляд скользнул по полу, по лестнице к консоли, и остановился на голосовом интерфейсе.  
\- Ох, нет. А нельзя кого-то, кто мне нравится? - прохрипел он и приподнялся ещё выше, вставая на четвереньки. 

Женщина машинально отодвинулась, освобождая ему дорогу, но рука её всё ещё лежала на его спине. Пальцы не были испачканы кровью, и это зрелище было для неё страшнее, чем сам вид раны. Доктор шатнулся и медленно пополз в сторону панели управления.  
\- Отключить голосовой интерфейс, - с облегчением выдохнула женщина, - давай, милый, ради всего, что для тебя дорого. Ты должен убежать отсюда. Ты должен активировать медицинский сектор. Хотя бы измени гравитацию, чтобы легче было добраться до консоли.

 

Доктор прилёг отдохнуть у самой лестницы и едва слышно прошептал:  
\- Изменить гравитацию.  
В ту же секунду он плавно приподнялся над полом, едва успев схватиться здоровой рукой за перила. Той же рукой он оттолкнулся из последних сил и подлетел к консоли. 

\- Используй стабилизаторы и заглуши звук, - безнадёжно пробормотала женщина за его спиной и тут же вздрогнула от тряски, когда ТАРДИС сорвалась с места по заданным координатам, - ну, хотя бы звук заглушил, и то хорошо. Теперь тебя не найдут. Эй, куда? Не забудь медицинскую панель, Доктор. Тебя сейчас некому… некому перевязать, - шептала она, скользя кончиками пальцев по его ранам и уже не сдерживая бессильных слёз. 

Галлифреец дёрнулся, резко обернулся и пробежал пальцами по нескольким кнопкам. В глубине ТАРДИС что-то зашумело, стены консольной сдвинулись к центру, и прямо в шаге от него оказалась дверь в одну из комнат.   
\- Спасибо, старушка, - улыбнулся он в сторону консоли и, оттолкнувшись от неё коленом, полетел в медицинский блок. Дверь за ним захлопнулась, и стены вернулись к прежнему положению.

\- Не за что, Доктор, - прошептала гостья и приказала чуть громче: - дрейф вокруг этого несчастного спутника. Рассинхронизировать на две секунды.  
ТАРДИС мигнула экраном, выполняя приказ.

\- Дырявая твоя голова… и в буквальном смысле тоже, - горько проговорила женщина, а затем улыбнулась в ту сторону, куда исчез Доктор, - прощай, милый, - и растворилась в воздухе.

 

\- Прощай, Ривер, - прошептал Доктор, пронизанный исцеляющими лучами и обклеенный датчиками автоматической аптечки, - спасибо тебе за всё.

 

***

 

\- Так куда мы сегодня летим? - приставала к Доктору Клара, пытаясь угнаться за ним вокруг консоли.  
\- Куда пожелаешь, - Доктор с горящими глазами носился кругами, нажимая, переключая, дёргая и проверяя данные на экране.   
\- Тогда… Дариллиум! - выпалила Клара, - ой! - подпрыгнула она, по инерции налетев на остановившегося Доктора.  
\- Что ты сказала? - медленно проговорил он переставшими слушаться губами.  
\- Я сказала - Дариллиум, - немного удивлённо ответила девушка, - а что не так?  
\- Откуда ты взяла это название? - Доктор отвернулся, разом сник, опустив плечи, и начал ковырять пальцем какой-то рычаг.   
\- Ну… - Клара нахмурилась, не понимая его реакцию, - ты иногда так громко кричишь во сне это название, что мне через три комнаты слышно. Там красиво?  
\- Да, очень, - не задумываясь ответил Доктор, и поспешно добавил, - но мы туда не полетим.  
\- Почему это? - удивилась девушка, - там опасно?  
\- Нет.  
\- Холодно, жарко, воздуха нет?  
\- Нет, нет. Клара…  
\- Тогда летим! Ты обещал - куда я пожелаю! - она топнула ножкой, а затем обошла таймлорда, пытаясь заглянуть ему в глаза.   
\- Ты обещал ей цветочную планету, - раздался вдруг третий голос, и Доктор резко поднял голову и напряжённо взглянул в глаза Кларе. Так, что она отшатнулась.  
\- Я обещал тебе цветочную планету, - бесцветным голосом проговорил он.  
\- Да, обещал, - задумалась Клара.  
\- Конечно, там мы тоже были, но воспоминания не такие болезненные, как о поющих башнях, верно, милый? - полупрозрачная Ривер вышла из-за консоли и подошла вплотную к Доктору, который вновь опустил голову, - только сделай так, чтобы она больше не спрашивала о Дариллиуме. Ты нескоро ещё сможешь туда попасть, и уж точно не с ней.

\- Так что? - спросил Доктор, упрямо встряхнув чёлкой.  
\- Согласна. Давай свою цветочную. А в следующий раз…  
\- Следующая остановка - везде! Прости, милый, не удержалась.  
\- В следующий раз я сам буду назначать место для путешествия. Эй, не дуйся. Я хоть раз привозил тебя в неинтересные места?  
\- Нет. Ты великолепен, сладенький.  
\- Нет, везде было здорово, - ответила Клара, всё ещё удивлённая его сменой настроения, - а почему…

\- Всё, хватит вопросов на сегодня, - затряс головой Доктор и начал вбивать координаты, - чёрт, давно там не был, даже не помню номер галактики…  
\- Восемьдесят три, сорок восемь, ноль пять, тринадцать. И название на галлифрейском. Что поделать - возраст, склероз… - издевательски пропела Ривер.   
\- Вспомнил! - Доктор быстро настучал нужный код на клавиатуре и дёрнул рычаг, - там так красиво, тебе понравится! - вновь затараторил он, крутанувшись вокруг себя, и побежал вокруг консоли, - весь воздух густой от пыльцы, цветы всех размеров, а запах…  
\- Ты бывал там? - вдруг спросила Клара.  
\- Б… бывал, - запнулся Доктор, - конечно, иначе откуда бы мне всё это знать?  
\- Много раз? С кем? - продолжала допрос девушка.  
\- Нет, всего два. На разведке, и потом ещё… один раз. Неважно. Хватит вопросов, я же сказал!   
\- Наглая девчонка, - проворчала Ривер, - удачно вам погулять, мешать не буду. Не забудь про Лимонный остров. Здорово ты придумал… - грустно улыбнувшись, она исчезла.

\- Приехали! - воскликнул Доктор и, отпрыгнув от панели управления, подбежал к двери, - прошу!  
Клара побежала за ним и замерла в восторге на пороге ТАРДИС.  
\- Какая красота! А как называется это место?  
\- Лимонный остров, - пробормотал Доктор, выходя вслед за ней, - я сам придумал это название. Тебе нравится?

 

***

 

\- Старый идиот! - вопил Доктор, бестолково носясь по консольной, - какой же я идиот, - он рухнул в кресло и уронил голову на руки.

\- Проблемы, милый? - раздался мягкий звучный голос, и Доктор поднял взгляд на женщину, стоящую у консоли.  
\- Ривер, - простонал он, не удивившись её появлению, - я опять всё испортил.  
Вдруг он сообразил, с кем и о чём разговаривает, и внимательно вгляделся в гостью.

\- Значит, ты уже был на Трензалоре, раз больше не притворяешься слепым и глухим, - тихо проговорила она и, подойдя к Доктору, присела на подлокотник кресла. Доктор обнял её за талию и положил голову на грудь.  
\- Я опять всё испортил, - повторил он, - теперь у меня несколько новых друзей на этой планете.   
\- И?.. - непонимающе свела брови женщина, обнимая его за плечи.  
\- А остальные - враги, - закончил галлифреец, - ты была права. Я приношу только вред.   
\- Эй! Я такого не говорила.  
\- Кажется, звучало немного по-другому. Но смысл тот же.

Супруги немного помолчали. 

\- Прости, - наконец, проговорила Ривер.  
\- За что? - поднял голову Доктор.  
\- Я не могла тебя остановить, как делала это прежде. Я могу появиться только в ТАРДИС, и только когда здесь есть ты.   
\- Знаю. Для меня ты всё равно всегда рядом, Ривер. И я всегда слышу и вижу тебя.  
\- Повторяешься, Доктор, - мягко усмехнулась женщина, стараясь скрыть счастливый блеск в глазах.  
\- Зато ты никогда не повторяешься, Ривер Сонг. 

Ривер не ответила. Она вдруг начала таять в его руках, удивлённо глядя на своего Доктора.

\- Это ты?..

И затем более уверенно:

\- Это ты! Я чувствую, меня вытаскивают из библиотеки…

Доктор ошеломлённо смотрел на свои руки, только что обнимавшие осязаемую голограмму жены.

В ТАРДИС мигнул свет, и на экране появился какой-то текст. Доктор подошёл ближе.  
Это был подробный алгоритм на галлифрейском, как вернуть Ривер из виртуального пространства. По стилю письма было видно: писал сам Доктор, его будущая версия.

В конце была маленькая приписка на земном языке.

\- Надеюсь, тебе будут понятны твои собственные инструкции. Ты ведь никогда не сдаёшься, мой невероятный Доктор…

До встречи, милый.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вдруг навеяло после серии «Слушай». Эта часть не очень связана по сюжету с первой, но почему-то захотелось выложить не отдельным фиком, а именно сюда. И да, я продолжаю не любить Клару, но писать фики по 8 сезону без неё не получается - очень уж вплетена в сюжет.

Клара устало ввалилась в квартиру, нащупала выключатель и вздрогнула, заметив в кресле нежданного гостя.  
\- Ты помешалась на своих свиданиях. Сколько можно пропадать по вечерам, когда у меня есть важный вопрос? - проворчал гость, вскакивая с кресла.  
\- А с каких пор ты превратился в ревнивца? - едва успела съехидничать девушка, пока её тащили к синей будке, припаркованной тут же. - Что, опять пару лет слонялся по космосу и соскучился по нормальному общению?  
Доктор её не слушал. Он плюхнулся в кресло у консоли и пристально посмотрел на Клару.

\- Что, если всё, что нам когда-либо кажется - реально? Кто вообще придумал слово «кажется»? Когда мы остаёмся одни, то иногда происходят странные вещи…

Клара замерла в классическом фейспалмме, а затем бессильно покачала головой.  
\- Ты опять за своё? Мы вроде как давно решили этот вопрос.  
\- Да, но я упустил одну деталь: раньше такого не было. Призраки и кошмары начали меня пугать только в этой регенерации. Что случилось, что конкретно изменилось?  
\- Ну, вообще-то… - закатила глаза девушка, демонстративно вытаскивая из сумочки зеркальце и протягивая Доктору. - Изменился ты.   
\- Не настолько. Я не мог так поменяться, чтобы придумать себе видения, которых раньше не было. Я что-то забыл, чего-то не замечаю… - он несколько раз ударил себя ладонью по лбу, совсем как в одиннадцатой регенерации, и Клара ностальгически вздохнула, прежде чем перехватить его руку.   
\- И мы возвращаемся к моему первому вопросу: как долго ты путешествовал один? В прошлом теле тебя не мучили кошмары, потому что ты, по твоим рассказам, почти не оставался в одиночестве. А теперь…  
\- Нет-нет-нет-нет, - Доктор вскочил с места и забегал по комнате. - Это неважно! Какая разница, один я или не один? Да и потом, спутники бы тоже заметили… У меня пропадают вещи, появляются надписи, изощрённо сбиваются настройки приборов… Этот призрак какой-то технически продвинутый. Понды бы это так не оставили, они бы…  
\- А та женщина?  
\- Какая жен… стой, - галлифреец резко остановился и медленно повернулся к Кларе. Девушка помахала рукой перед лицом таймлорда, но, не дождавшись реакции, предположила:  
\- Она бы тоже это так не оставила?  
\- Она? Да, да, конечно. Она бы не… Я не… - он с совершенно потерянным видом взъерошил волосы и двинулся к креслу. - Тихо! Минуту, дай мне минуту, нужна полная тишина. Я должен вспомнить…  
\- Хорошо хоть, не «Шатити ап», - немного обиженно пробурчала Освин и пошла к выходу из будки, понимая, что Доктор выпал из реальности, и это надолго. - Надеюсь, мы не успели никуда переместиться?  
Таймлорд не отвечал, он вообще ничего не слышал.  
Клара осторожно выглянула за дверь. Там всё ещё была её комната. Девушка облегчённо вздохнула и, ещё раз обернувшись на впавшего в ступор друга, оставила его одного. Примерно через час, убираясь на кухне, она услышала громкий звук дематериализации ТАРДИС.

***

В Библиотеке было холодно. Это был не обычный, а какой-то могильный, пронизывающий холод. А может, сказывалась начавшаяся регенерация - все процессы приостановились, пошли не так…   
Было неуютно и до омерзения страшновато.  
Доктор задумчиво потянул себя за длинную чёлку и провёл пальцами по вновь помолодевшей щеке. Он и забыл, каково это - чувствовать себя молодым и энергичным. Но то, что пришлось побыть стариком, пошло ему на пользу - на Трензалоре было много времени, чтобы подумать, проанализировать всю свою сумасшедшую жизнь.   
Фактически, пережить её заново в сказках, которые он рассказывал детям.  
Пожалуй, в следующей регенерации стоит выбрать тело постарше. Ну, не совсем постарше… Главное, чтобы понравилось ей.  
Ей… 

Доктор вспомнил, зачем он сюда прилетел, и подошёл к одному из компьютеров. Набрал код, который помнил наизусть, хотя никогда не использовал. Одна из белых статуй начала медленно поворачивать голову…  
\- Нет! - он снова склонился над клавиатурой и быстро застрекотал по ней, бормоча под нос. - Нет-нет, только не этот ужасный камень. Мне хватило лица Донны на этой штуковине. Давайте голограмму.  
Он снова щёлкнул по кнопке запуска и замер, боясь обернуться.  
\- А я думала, ты не любишь прощаний, сладенький, - прозвучал такой знакомый, такой до дрожи в коленках родной голос. Он скучал по ней больше, чем мог признаться самому себе.   
\- Откуда ты знаешь, что это прощание? - таймлорд всё же обернулся и с жадностью уставился на голограмму Ривер. Она подошла и провела ладонью вдоль его чуть светящейся щеки, не касаясь кожи.  
\- Осталось недолго. Тебе лучше вернуться в ТАРДИС, - она посмотрела вокруг, но будки нигде не было видно. - Кстати, где она?  
\- На Трензалоре. За несколько веков до тех событий, - добавил он, предваряя вопрос. - Я использовал твой манипулятор. Нельзя сейчас уйти оттуда на ТАРДИС, это заметят…  
\- Кто заметит? - изогнула бровь женщина. Доктор немного смутился.  
\- Клара… Ты видела её, когда…  
\- Да, Клара, - отозвалась Ривер. Галлифреец попытался прочесть в её глазах какую-то реакцию, но ему никогда не удавалось узнать, что чувствует эта женщина, если только она сама этого не хотела.   
\- Ты была права - она выжила в моём временном потоке.  
\- Я всегда права, забыл?  
Он протянул руки и мягко взял женщину за плечи. Почему всё-таки он может прикасаться к ней? Она же голограмма.   
\- Спойлеры, милый, - улыбнулась Ривер, склонив голову вбок. - Так зачем ты прилетел именно сейчас?  
\- Мне страшно, - признался таймлорд после недолгой паузы, искренне глядя в невозможно-тёплые, любящие глаза жены.  
\- Глупенький, тебе же подарили новый цикл жизней… Не спрашивай, откуда я знаю, опять - спойлеры. Так чего тебе бояться?  
\- Кто ещё из нас глупенький… - Доктор прижал женщину к себе, склонился ближе, наблюдая за тем, как её зрачки расширились, а дыхание немного сбилось. Она никогда не могла по-настоящему владеть собой, когда он был слишком близко. Даже будучи голограммой, не имея физического тела, только ментальный слепок - она реагировала на него всё так же.  
\- Я боюсь… забыть тебя, - прошептал он в приоткрытые губы прежде, чем нежно их поцеловать. - Ты просто не знаешь, что со мной случается после регенераций. Я перестаю быть собой. Забываю спутников, названия планет, иногда даже собственное имя!  
\- Я тебе напомню, - Ривер попыталась спрятать за шуткой реакцию на головокружительную новость: он признался, он только что фактически признался, как она ему дорога. Это не просто увлечённость, это настоящая потребность в ней.  
\- Что, напомнишь моё имя?  
\- И его тоже.  
Она прижалась к нему, положила голову на грудь и услышала тихий шёпот в макушку:  
\- Обещай, что не дашь мне забыть.   
\- И не надейся, сладенький. А теперь возвращайся в ТАРДИС. Я с тобой не пойду, Клара меня, кажется, побаивается. А ты позвони ей в будущее. После регенерации тебе будет по-настоящему страшно, но и ей тоже - так позвони заранее и сделай вид, что умираешь от страха сейчас. Это мобилизует вас обоих. И притворись, что ещё не знаешь, как будешь выглядеть.  
\- Я уже говорил, что у меня чертовски умная жена? - Доктор отстранился, пожирая глазами любимое лицо. Кто знает, что сделает с ним грёбаная амнезия…  
\- Да, как-то упоминал.  
Женщина сделала над собой усилие и отошла от мужа, многозначительно кивнула на манипулятор.  
\- Давай, возвращайся. Тебе предстоит сегодня ещё одно прощание.   
Доктор начал вбивать координаты на браслете.  
\- Даже не спрашиваю, кто это будет, всё равно не ответишь. А я уже выбрал новое лицо - тебе понравится.  
Женщина лукаво усмехнулась.  
\- Теперь, главное, не забудь, почему ты его выбрал. Но я обещаю напоминать изо всех сил.  
\- Скоро увидимся, профессор Ривер Сонг.  
\- До встречи, милый.


End file.
